Ravage
Ravage is a Decepticon that appears in the 1984 cartoon series The Transformers. He is one of Soundwave's Mini-Cassettes and the Decepticons' spy and saboteur. Throughout the series, Ravage aids the Decepticon cause by spying on the Autobots and often pursues and attacks their human allies. His robot mode resembles a black panther, making him stealthy and nimble. He also has a savage personality and does not speak, only making animalistic growls and grunts. Ravage survives through the original Generation 1 series and makes a shocking return in the 1997 CG-animated series Beast Wars. Appearing in Season 2's three-part finale "The Agenda", Ravage (voiced by Lee Tockar) is stated to have been granted amnesty following the Great War between the Autobots and Decepticons. In the time since then, he has been rebuilt as a Predacon and serves as an agent of the Predacon Secret Police, reporting directly to the Tripredacus Council. The Council dispatched Ravage on a mission to apprehend the rogue Megatron and bring him to justice, providing him with a transwarp cruiser that would allow him to travel back in time to prehistoric Earth where/when the Beast Wars were unfolding. Arriving on prehistoric Earth, Ravage joined the Maximals and led them in an attack on the Darksyde, the Predacons' ship and base of operations. With the aid of Tarantulas, who was also a Tripredacus agent, Ravage and the Maximals succeeded in capturing Megatron. While in custody, Megatron berates Ravage for siding with the Maximals, though Ravage counters by reminding him that he had served under the original Megatron during the Great War and that he was a superior leader. Megatron points out that Ravage intends to kill them all, Maximal and Predacon alike. Ravage admits to this and arms the vessel's internal autoguns. Desperate, Megatron reveals he had ulterior motives for stealing the Golden Disk, something which could affect the Great War. Ravage doubts him, pointing out the Disk's destruction, but allows Megatron to convince him. Released from his power bonds, the Predacon commander reveals that he still has a fragment of the Disk, and it holds proof that Ravage will believe—a message from the original Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Noting his potential defeat, Megatron left instructions for the descendants of the Decepticons to use transwarp technology to travel back in time to Ancient Earth. Although the message cuts out partway through, the Predacon's gambit succeeds: Ravage, moved by the sight of his former leader, releases Megatron. With Ravage on their side, the Predacons rally and launch a full-scale attack on the Maximal base using Ravage's transwarp cruiser. During the battle, Rattrap manages to board the cruiser which is about to launch a high-yield missile and completely annihilate the base. Before the missile is fired, Rattrap throws a pair of fusion grenades into the ship's weapons bay. After Rattrap jumps ship, the grenades go off and destroy the cruiser from within. Before meeting his fiery demise, Ravage solemnly cries ''"Decepticons forever!" ''He is then engulfed by the explosion and destroyed.Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Transformers (franchise) Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Beast Wars: Transformers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Died In Battle Category:CGI Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Death by Explosion